Laser treatment systems typically center a treatment profile on a particular portion of the eye, such as the pupil center. The eye, however, changes in a variety of ways, and these changes may move that portion. For example, movement of the eyeball itself may move the portion. As another example, changes in the iris under different light conditions may move the portion. Accordingly, the systems should compensate for the movement of the portion in order to properly apply the treatment.